Creepypasta Land MV Edition
Creepypasta Land: MV Edition is a remake and rerelease of Lucas Boato De Souzas original game Creepypasta Land. Published around the same time as the development of Creepypasta Land 2: SCP Force and after addressing several issues and oversights in events during Creepypasta Land: Lost Scenes, numerous events and areas where overhauled. As surmised by the title, Lucas reimagined the world originally built in RPG Maker VX Ace was recreated in RPG Maker MV. The game follows the events of the original, once again in the perspective of the Protagonist, who has recently moved into Creelles Town with his mother, unintentionally breaking a seal cast on the town by a malevolent being who intends to destroy mankind with a horde of demonic beings that take the form of the Protagonists deepest fears, Creepypastas. MV Edition offers a new story that expands past the finale in the Subterranean Tunnel, as well as a conclusion to the events that led to the Protagonists house being sold in the past. The RPG mechanic that made its debut in Creepypasta Land 2: SCP Force has been improved, brand new characters are introduced and new areas are added to explore and take advantage of the combat system. Synopsis Moving to the small town of Creelles with their mother, the Protagonist begins to encounter strange and malicious beings taking the form of their fear of Creepypastas. Befriending his geeky next door neighbor named Ben and a curious girl with an interest in the strange happenings in town named Sally, the three soon learn from the masters of the occult Bloo Dee and Samira as well as agents from the SCP Foundation that the town is slowly being overcome by an insanity and demonic possession caused by a curse that began when the Protagonist first moved into town. Gathering the resources required, the Protagonist banishes the evil from the town and later joins with Cronos to seek out the true culprit behind the towns curse. Following the original games events with minor changes, the story takes a dramatic turn during Day 07 as Lucifer taunts the Protagonist in his dreams to seek out the truth behind the true culprit behind the Curse on Creelles Town. Gaining a hammer from the returning grave digger Gregory, the Protagonist is able to fully explore the outskirts of town, finding the second disciple of Bloo Dee, Cronos. Joining him on a trip to the Real World Dimension, the group encounter an odd candle in a business corporation and are transported to Lucifers Realm. Forced to proceed, the Seven Demon Kings taunt the party before they confront Lucifer himself, who is able to easily defeat the party and destroy the universe just before God is able to bring them back to their own reality. Returning to their reality, the party are able to visit Creelles Town 15 years ago during the suicide and later funeral of Sarah's son Ben, who is memorialized by Marie and Richard by naming their own son Ben.